The present invention relates to media processing technology, and more specifically, to determining interruption points based on emotion values.
Nowadays, many different content providers are providing different types of content viewing services to users. When the contents are viewed by the users, the contents can be interrupted and another content can be inserted and shown to the users.
However, it is difficult to determine the interruption points for the insertion. A bad interruption point may cause or increase dislike of the users to the content providers and/or advertisers. In some cases, the bad interruption points may even cause the users to give up the viewing or to switch to another content provider.